


Worth

by WowSoBoring



Series: introspection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Randomness, Some Humor, more like the movies since I havent read the books in a hot minute, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: Random insights into Ron Weasley's mind at random intervals in no particular sequence.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: introspection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. that locket

**Author's Note:**

> these are random.   
> seriously.  
> A chapter might get kinda shippy since Romione is like my jam. Or kind of sad. Or just an internal monologue. Or just a speech, or maybe a dialogue.
> 
> All are from Ron's point of view, though.

Ronald Weasley always knew that he wasn’t the best.

He was usually the sidekick. The comic relief.

He didn’t really like thinking like this. He didn’t at all. He missed being eleven, twelve, thirteen. Not worrying about his worth this much.

It was that bloody locket. Oh what he would do to rip it off and fucking toss that piece of poppycock down the mountain. What he would do to stop feeling like a burden. A talentless sidekick. Hell, he wasn’t even making anyone laugh at this particular moment. He was just flaring up his nostrils and making Harry and Hermione uncomfortable.

Harry and Hermione. They should get a room, shouldn’t they? With all this time they spend together. They were probably being held back by him. Yes, they were. They could literally do anything without his dumb, ne’er-do-well brain. He could be sleeping comfortably in the burrow and the both of them could fight You Know Who, eradicate all his horcruxes and also find a good moment to snog.

It was at that moment that his thoughts became even more volatile and dangerous, undermining himself.

“Sod off.” he told his brain, as stern as possible.

Sadly, his brain had other plans.


	2. Reflection on locket thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't happen directly after the last chapter. Ron regrets his actions and decides to mend things however he can.

Ron regretted leaving. The moment he felt the locket was away, the moment he got some headspace, he regretted it.

Why'd he run off? What was wrong with him. "Not this again!", he thought. He was loyal. That was his one thing apart from cracking jokes and being good at wizard chess. Now he'd let his insecurities dictate his actions. He'd done the same foolish thing two years ago and it has served him no purpose. 

He wanted to blame it all on the horcrux but he sure couldn't. All the visions he'd see and the thoughts coursing through his brain.

God damn it, why was he like this? He promised to himself he would not even feel that way. He thought all this self-pity, insecure crap had gone after the whole ordeal with Harry in the Fourth year. 

This was clearly problematic. He didn't just desert his friends like that. The same friends he vomitted slugs for. The same friends he risked getting in a flying car for to face a fate worse than death: his mother's wrath.

He had to go back. He had to find a way to make it up to them. He had to apologise. He could not bear to think how much he'd angered Harry and Hermione with his insecurity crap. 

He had to.

And at that point, the put-outer, sorry, the deluminator, he heard Hermione's voice. Calling for him. He held it close to his heart.

He stood up on his feet.

He had to go back and find a way to make things right.

He had to kill that locket himself. End these thoughts once and for all.

He had to tell Hermione how he felt about her.

So he started off back where he ran from. Promising to himself he wasn't this. Pinning the blame on the locket however much he could.


	3. The first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron’s mind as he wakes up on September 1st for the first day of school and gets on board the Hogwarts express.

Ron Weasley was really excited for his first day of school. He was kind of nervous that he’d get lost amongst so many people but well, what if he actually managed making friends? Mum said he was funny so he thought he could possibly make friends.

It was the first day of school so the Burrow was very busy that morning. They had to wake up early to get dressed and Ginny wouldn’t stop crying. He resonated with her, actually. He also used to feel really sad, seeing all his brothers go to school, make friends, play pranks and the like. He’d be excited to see Ginny go to school next year for sure. He could maybe be her protective brother. 

He had no idea why but he always felt protective of Ginny. She was just so adorable. He thought her to be the perfect sister and he could just imagine what he’d do if anyone bothered her in her first year. A second later, he started worrying whether he’ll get bothered this year. He wasn’t sure how protective Fred, George or Percy could be. He’d heard that the Malfoy kid also started school that same day. His family didn’t really like the Malfoys. They were very mean people. They’d even say the M word. Ron grew in a family full of wizards but he couldn’t understand how anyone could think Muggle-born wizards were any less. Much like his father, he was amazed by Muggles. He’d be interested to meet a Muggle born child in his first year, actually. Ron may have gotten annoyed at the lack of attention he got but he did admire his family’s values and how they supported treating every good person equally, regardless of his background.

Ron felt like he thought too much, just a split second later. He didn’t get why he did that. He wasn’t even that clever but he’d think about random things for hours. Then he’d freak out over and over again. Now all of a sudden, he was freaking out about the fact that he didn’t think he was that talented. That would be so painful, indeed. Ginny already showed an interest in Quidditch which he was mediocre at. Fred and George were very good at pranks and got good marks. Percy was prefect. He didn’t even want to get started on how much Bill and Charlie had accomplished. He wasn’t really jealous. He was just worried that he didn’t have any of these talents. What would he be good at in his first year? 

Before he could think too much, Ginny started sniffling again. He couldn’t stand to see her cry so he walked up to her and hugged her. Telling her how fun it would be when they’d go to school together the next year. 

————-

Walking up to the station had been really exciting for Ron. He couldn’t wait to meet Dumbledore. Earlier that month, George (uncharacteristically) took him aside and told him to stay away from any bullies. He’d said they could make fun of him for just plainly being a Weasley. Having hand me downs and whatnot. He was NOT excited for that. One of the rare occasions he’d wished George was kidding. This time however, he saw how solemn his prankster brother looked.

Then he’d seen that kid with black hair and glasses. Looked like a first year. Probably was since he didn’t know how to get to Platform 9 3/4. Maybe he could make friends with that kid.

Then Fred just randomly said that that kid was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Ron scoffed. “No, really! I saw that scar!” And then mum started telling them how they shouldn’t smother Harry Potter and make him uncomfortable. Fred and George were good people but weren’t really good at judging how people felt.

————-

Ron couldn’t find an empty compartment. “Great” he thought, “just great, first day of school and I haven’t even managed to find a place to sit in.”

Then he saw the compartment where allegedly Harry Potter sat. 

The kid invited him as Ron asked him if he could take a seat and then just caught a glimpse of this lightening shaped scar. He realised, amazed, that that kid was actually Harry Potter. He was so glad to see that he was making friends. Or he hoped he were making friends. Harry Potter seemed like such a good child. He was so humble, down to earth and clueless about everything.

And just as he and Harry had relishing the Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs and Ron warned him about what could turn up in a Bertie Bott’s every-flavor-bean he felt glee. 

Afterwards Harry and he had started discussing magic and he started off with a spell.

That exact moment, a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes and buck teeth entered. They greeted each other as she pointed out he had dirt on his nose. “Well, whatever” he supposed. If she got nicer in the year, he knew they’d get along just fine. If not, well, he just assumed they could get along one fine day. Why he randomly assumed being friends with her, he didn’t know. It had something to do with his gut.

So he sat in the company of his friend, Harry and his could-be friend Hermione. 

He was getting along just fine it seemed. 

All hope wasn’t lost after all.


End file.
